


365 rotten.

by haveaniceflight



Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveaniceflight/pseuds/haveaniceflight
Relationships: Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn & Kim Hyuna & Lee Hwitaek | Hui





	365 rotten.

Hui 摸了摸鼻樑上的一劃傷痕, 

與此同時, 眼前一朵帶刺的血紅玫瑰攔下了他的車。

微微的刺痛感。

他分不清是來自傷口, 還是面前那人侵略性的魅惑。

車廂裡只有掛在後視鏡上的卡通裝飾因為互相碰撞而鈴鐺作響。

希望美女別將他當成乳臭未乾的幼稚鬼就好了。

斜眼看了看坐在旁邊助手座的人, 

一頭橙紅色的長捲髮, 

血跡在條紋襯衫渲染出一朵朵紅花, 

毫無表情地盯著前方。

顯然她對車裡的吊飾, 對旁邊的自己也並無興趣。

唯一能夠從她掐緊手上毛巾的動作, 

感知到她的一點手足無措。

Hui 伸出手, 收回遞過去的毛巾, 

純白早已拭上數抹暗紅。

下意識地湊近鼻子嗅了一下, 

一股腥臭難聞的鐵鏽味。

隨手將毛巾往後拋到後座。

"沒受傷吧？"

想透過關切的言語自然地打開話匣子, 

女子搖搖頭, 依然沒說話。

分神的後果, 

他的車撞上人了。

媽的。

他可沒打算成為車上的第二位殺人犯。

打開車門跑過去,

詫異地沒有看到預期的血泊, 

而那個倒霉蛋正躺在數米以外的路面。

蹲到那人旁邊查看, 

那人原本閉著的雙眼, 

如驚醒過來一下子睜開。

衣領馬上被拽住了。

"你怎麼不撞死我啊？"

一副病懨懨的模樣,

倒是中氣十足的吼他。

"你怎麼不問問自己為何如此命大?"

情緒激動, 

那人沒控制力度,

Hui 也因為突如其來的拉力沒支撐好,

兩人的鼻尖大概相差幾公分就能碰在一起。

對方理所當然地凶瞪著他。

"再撞我一次。"

"什麼?"

"我說, 再撞我一次啊！"

"有病嗎你?"

今天遇上冷漠的女子, 又撞上個發神經的瘋子, 

原本就讓他有點煩躁, 

這下子徹底被惹得惱火起來, 

毫不猶豫往那人的臉招呼上一拳。

"停手。"

這是過了一個小時之後, 他第一次聽到她的聲音。

為了一個見面不到一分鐘的人。

哈。人的喜惡真的相當分明。

明明是對什麼都不感興趣的冷豔女子。

還沒萌芽就得結束的情愫, 

讓 Hui 忍不住假裝收不及手再揍了一拳。

在眼神壓力下, 

即使內心十萬個不情願, 

最後 Hui 還是將這個小子拽上車了。

坐在後座的小子好奇地四處張望, 

一點都不像要尋死。

要不是剛才親眼目睹被撞飛了幾米開外的身軀,

他簡直要懷疑這人是來碰瓷的。

絲毫沒有身處陌生環境的拘謹,

Dawn 伸手摸了一下穿在 Hui 身上的絲質襯衫。

"穿得不錯嘛。你是有錢人？"

"偷來的。"

"哇。人不可貌相。"

那人又繼續隨性地拋出問句, 

"那這車呢？"

Hui 盯著車頭明顯的凹痕說,

"是我的話我早就打死你了。"

眼前這個人, 

模範生相貌, 小混混言行, 

真的相當具有欺詐性, 騙徒的好苗子啊。

Dawn 心想。

Dawn 又悄悄打量了一遍前座兩人的衣著,

轉而托著頭看向窗外。

車子駛上了渡江的架空橋。

剩下來閒著的那隻手,

相當自然地抓起了後座上的染血毛巾,

拋出車外。

Hui 收回看向後視鏡的視線,

往旁邊偷瞄了一眼。

只見女子直盯著後視鏡, 不發一言。

#

找了一家靠在停車場旁邊的快餐店進去。

趁著 Hui 離座的時候, 

Hyuna 看著旁邊的 Dawn 開口問道。

"你為什麼要死?"

"我為什麼要活?"

理所當然, 又理直氣壯的語氣。

"你想要的東西, 我可以幫你達成。"

聽到這句的 Dawn, 終於打起一點精神,

眼睛迸出光芒, 看著 Hyuna 。

"真的?"

"但是在那之前, 我想再談一遍戀愛。"

對象是面前的美女, Dawn 倒是沒什麼異議。

可是他也著實好奇。

"為什麼是我?"

盯著 Dawn 的眼睛, 

Hyuna 心裡忽然浮現了一個老熟人的臉。

"我喜歡你這種沒欲望的眼神。"

他厭世, 但他不厭人。

特別是神秘有趣又漂亮的人。

Dawn 伸出手, 握住了停在半空, Hyuna的尾指。

"成交。我願將靈魂交給你。"

Hui 回來的時候, 

明顯的感受到氣氛的轉變。

曖昧被自己中斷的尷尬感。

受不了空氣的死寂, Hui 迫著自己開口說話。

他指了一下自己,

"神偷, "

又指了對面的兩位, 

"勇者..."

"和殺手的組合。"

"開張...大吉?"

片刻後也無人搭理, 

Hui 尷尬得摸了一下鼻頭, 又生硬地笑了幾聲。

"喜歡就喜歡, 不喜歡就不喜歡。承認就好了, 不用這樣去勉強自己啊。"

突然發言的 Dawn, 

讓 Hui 和 Hyuna 也投向驚訝的視線。

Dawn 卻無視二人, 

手插著口袋走往了櫃檯點餐。

#

托 Hui 偷來的車帶來的意外之財, 

三人住上了酒店。

當 Hui 在酒店門外抽著煙, 

一把像是經過變聲處理的鴨子嗓卻在身後響起。

"你打了我。"

Hui 稍微轉身, 

就看到慢悠悠走到自己旁邊的 Dawn 。

帶點惡作劇性質的把吐出的煙, 呼到人面前, 

"你想要我道歉嗎？"

本來也抽煙的人自然是沒被嗆到, 但也皺了一下眉頭。

"要賠我。"

那人死死的盯著他的指環。

他低頭看了眼, 

這是一枚從某個不知名路人身上拐來的銀戒指, 

身形容貌他是早忘了。

本來就只是覺得指頭空空的才戴來裝飾一下,

也不怎麼可惜, 爽快地將戒指給了他。

"還你了。"

Dawn 將戒指戴上了, 盯著了片刻, 

又忽然捉住了 Hui 的手。

"我好像還挺喜歡?"

Hui 不知道他說的是戒指還是自己, 

但他最後還是沒敢問出口。

#

日子久了, 

Hui 和 Dawn 的關係沒那麼見外, 

兩個人總是不約而同溜到天台上抽煙。

Hui 稱之為沒約過也能碰見的默契。

Dawn 倒是說, 這是被傳染的煙癮。

Hui 盯著遠處公路上稀疏的車, 忽然開口, 

"我想, 好日子要到頭了。"

"別說倒楣話啊。"

"我能比得上把死字天天掛口邊的你嗎?"

Dawn 往後倒在天台上的廢棄沙發, 

"我病了。需要親親才能好。"

Hui 毫不猶豫地往 Dawn 踹了一腳。

不過當然沒用全力。

"別對我說下半句。找姐姐去吧。"

"那借把手拉我起身總能行吧？"

-

"Hui."

轉頭。突然與另一片唇瓣的觸感, 

讓他嚇得趕緊閉上眼了。

"我全都知道了。"

Hui 張開眼, 就看到了 Dawn 的臉。

可是他知道自己剛才肯定是做夢了。

"如果靈魂可以分一半, 那就有一半是你的。"

Hui 歪著頭問 Dawn, 

"但是可以嗎？"

"大概不可以吧。"

-

Hui 沒再看 Dawn, 

只是假裝一切也沒在意, 

緊緊盯著遠方。

直至聽到 Dawn 把鐵閘打開, 下樓梯的聲音。

腦海裡回響著 Dawn 的話, 

"喜歡就喜歡, 不喜歡就不喜歡。承認就好了。" 

但有時候喜歡是沒有任何意義的。

他們誰都知道。

-

刺耳的警笛聲呼嘯而來, 

閃爍密集的紅藍燈光鋪天蓋地。

Hui 急忙的跑下天台, 

打開房門, 又彷彿看到什麼不該看的轉身關門。

Hui 覺得自己整套動作流暢得只花了一秒。

確實不該看。

Dawn 那枚銀戒指上的唇膏印, 

歷歷在目。

Hui 覺得自己早就應該知道, 

那個吻是假的。

那份情是假的。

那個夢還真的是夢。

只是他確實期盼過那個夢能成真, 

卻不願相信靈魂真的分不了一半。

Hui 從房間裡走出來, 拉起了坐在走廊上的他。

"嘿。我們得走了。"

"我看到了。" 他鬆開了他的手。

"所以?"

"祝你們幸福。"

"這枚戒指, 能買下車匙嗎？"

Hui 將戒指收下了, 

從口袋裡掏出車匙丟給 Dawn,

"頭一趟做賠本的買賣。"

Hyuna 走到 Dawn 身邊, 

Dawn 也不知道像是向誰解釋一樣, 

"她是沒有安全感, 張牙舞爪, 虛張聲勢的玫瑰。"

"嗯。"

Hui 擺擺手, 示意他們趕緊離開。

Hyuna 在 Hui 的旁邊止步。

"Hui. 你喜歡姐姐我嗎？"

"喜歡。姐姐你這麽漂亮, 誰會不喜歡?"

"那麼 Dawny 呢？"

"你為什麼不自己問他? "

"不, 你誤會了我的問題。"

"你喜歡 Dawn 嗎？"

Hyuna 沒等 Hui 的回答, 

只是意味深長地笑了。

姐姐, 有時候喜歡是沒有意義的。

這種事, 姐姐你不是最清楚嗎?

Hui 暗裡攤開手, 

看著彷彿滿是爪痕的手心。

"她的利爪只是在你面前收起了。"

#

"他倆就是 Bonnie and Clyde 的組合。"

"我嗎？能勉強算個旁觀者嗎？"

"我是良好市民來報案罷了。"

沒有三個人一起繼續浪跡天涯, 

他最終一個人走進了警察局。

應付了警察的連番詢問,

Hui 終於被排除了共犯的嫌疑。

剛才在報案室內被人造燈光照得頭昏腦脹, 

走進了警察局裡的洗手間。

哎。

小偷做久了, 說謊也變成本能似的。

Hui 暗裡自嘲。

撥了一把水洗了臉,

抬頭看, 

卻見到鏡子裡, 在自己身旁正站著的那個人, 

一臉嘲諷戲謔的表情, 

"良好市民? 模範生? 你他媽的是個污點證人啊。"

Hui 皺了下眉頭, 

隨即注意到左手食指的指環。

將那枚銀戒指脫下來, 

擲到盥洗台, 

銀器與瓷盆碰撞, 發出了清脆的聲音。

打開了水龍頭, 

讓水流嘩啦啦的把戒指帶走。

Hui 再抬頭看著鏡子, 

對面又只剩下他了。

End.


End file.
